foxcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Isla/@comment-31699554-20170803033656/@comment-172.243.158.85-20170806184717
fan·ta·sy/ˈfan(t)əsē/''noun'' #1.the faculty or activity of imagining things, especially things that are impossible or improbable. Sunstar, you are taking this in the completely wrong direction. I'm surprised you don't get how this works even though you appear to be a Warrior Cats fan. First off, Foxcraft is an ANIMAL FANTASY!! It's just like anything else that Erin Hunter would have written, except the story is built on foxes instead of cats or dogs or bears or lions... It is slightly inspired by how foxes behave in real life, but at the same time mixes in magic and mythology to make it more captivating and unique. The aspects of magic and mythology in Foxcraft are made in a very similar way as of those in the Seekers and Survivors series. Now, to answering your questions. A silver and gold fox? Yes, a silver and gold fox. Like you said, that color mutation does exist yet it is very rare, but that's the point. Pirie is known to be special and talented in the same way his sister is, so his coat color may have something to do with his strength. But despite that theory, his coat color is still a bit realistic. His family does actually have the right genes for his mutation to take place, in case you weren't paying attention, his greatma actually did have the same coat color as Pirie. That was stated during the beginning of the book by Isla. Also, I read this in a very simple children's book on foxes: a foxlet's coat color could be any type despite what it's parents might look like. That's a fact, fur colors are determined in a very strange way. Why on earth can foxes talk to dogs or wolves? Firstly, see the definition of fantasy, secondly, in the Foxcraft universe it is because they are all part of the same genetic family, Canidae. In Foxcraft, they can all communicate because they are all related in a very ancient way. They are all "Cubs of Canista". It isn't based off of the sounds they can make, but it's more because they can understand each other in general due to the fact they are all related. How does Isla know her dad and greatma? How are they alive? Well, first of all, foxes are slightly social, and it isn't uncommon for them to live in small family groups. No one knows how old greatma is anyway, and foxes can live much longer than just three years in the wild, espicially since greatma was very wise. Foxes are omnivores. A young fox will eat anything to survive, not just rat-meat. And yes, a fox will gnaw on a bone in the same way my dog will chew on his frisbee. WHAT?!! Dude, if you've ever taken a look at Inbali's Twitter feed, you'll clearly see that she is obsessed with foxes. You can't just deny her love and interest of such wonderful creatures. Welp, I'm sorry you don't like Foxcraft.